Brain Ninja
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Me, Raph, an argument, and 'Dane Cook: Vicious Circle' ...and my brain ninja-ing skills...


As three turtles watched Dane Cook: Vicious Circle, they looked up from the joke on brain ninja's as Raph and Victoria argued.

As they listened, it was like a living example was going on right in front of them.

"_The moment her leg locks like this, you just drove into Fuckville! And she's the mayor!"_

Mikey's eyes widened when Victoria actually copied the movement, a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, Raph. You're right. I'm ALWAYS wrong and you're ALWAYS right! It's a miracle I can even tell you're right at all!"

Mikey grinned at Leo and whispered, "Raph just drove into Fuckville…"

Leo smacked him slightly for the word, but smiled, nodding.

Don chuckled, sitting back to watch the show.

"_She's gonna do something with her hand, with her arm. And it's always different, but it involves touching her own face and doing some kind of windshield-wiper movement." _

The three turtle turned from the TV to see Victoria put a hand to her temple, then cover her mouth as if suppressing laughter.

"No-No! Keep going! Show me how I'm wrong, oh great czar of right!"

"_She's gonna pivot her body! She's gonna pivot, and she's going to take three to five steps. Three to five!"_

Victoria almost exactly copied to movement, and took four steps, slowing down.

"_She's gonna slow down and cock her head to the left. She's gonna say the comment. She's gonna say the comment, and here's the thing, no emphasis. It'll be very subtle, it will almost be a whisper. Why is that? To make you listen. And it is going to be a destroyer of worlds!" _

She smirked as she cocked her head to the left, and Mikey nearly snickered.

"Here comes the destroyer of worlds…" He whispered jokingly to Leo, who couldn't help but smile in agreement.

"He's gone too far into Fuckville to get out…" Don added softly, grinning.

Everyone listened as Victoria said The Comment almost boredly.

"No wonder you use sai."

And walked off, a victorious gate in her step.

At first, Raph actually laughed a bit, and went to his seat as Don highered the volume on the video.

"_And at first, that means nothing! At first, we laugh at it! We have no idea that you just fuckin' ninja'd our brain! We're gonna be in the basement forty minutes from then, just pacing. And its slowly gonna start to seep in. We're just pacing back and forth, thinking about it. Explosion!"_

Raph seemed to get fidgety, and soon stood up, pacing. Leo could see familiar anger fill his brothers crimson brown eyes.

That's when the red-banded turtle seemed to snap.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN!?! MY SAI ARE GREAT!!! YA DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!"

Mikey barely suppressed the laugh threatening to escape him.

"_NOW we're starting to spiral down! At this point, we need to fuckin' fight some more! So what do we do? We come looking for you! We come looking for you, and we can't even remember the layout of our own house!" _

Raph stormed off, and Don chuckled softly as his brother nearly headed into a closet looking for the fifteen year old girl.

"_We finally find you, and you're always in the kitchen. You're in the kitchen, and you're feeling victorious and you're sitting there eating some Oodles of Noodles."_

Victoria looked up, the meaning of her name plastered on her face proudly, as she slurped up some noodles in the kitchens.

She smirked slightly as Raph lumbered in, an angry look on his face.

"_And here's the mistake that we make as guys! On the way to the fuckin' kitchen, we didn't come up with anything to say! We have no dialogue prepared! And that's the first mistake, because when we get in there, right away, what do we default to? We swear a lot more, we get louder, and we point out the obvious!"_

Leo covered his smile as he heard Raph's voice, all three turtles peeking into the kitchen.

"Oh, so yer eating noodles?! Just sittin' there eatin' noodles?! Know who's noodles they are?! Yeah, MINE!! And you know how I got 'em!! By fightin' through Foot ninja with my sai!! Ya don't even KNOW!!"

"_That's the last thing we have to say before we leave. You don't even know." _

"Ya don't even KNOW!!!"

And Raph stormed out.

The other three turtles looked at Victoria's smiling face, and she looked at them victoriously.

"Don't mess with a brain ninja. Just for future reference."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was SO fun to write! But you should really watch Dane Cook: Vicious Circle. It's HILARIOUS!! Anyway, I hope you like it.


End file.
